A Solangelo Quest
by 1AMWriter
Summary: When Nico get's bitten by a mysterious monster, with no memory of what it looked like, he was healed by Will solace. Nico wasn't the only victim though. When Chiron becomes more worried and more and more campers are being bitten, he sends the pair out to find out what the monster is. Will they return successful or will the camp be lost in the jaws of the monster forever?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Disclaimer: all rights belong to Rick Riordan. . .This is my first fanfiction, I hope you enjoy! Please review! **

Nico di Angelo's senses were scattered. His head hurt and his vision was foggy, he couldn't smell or feel anything, it was like the whole world went white. He couldn't hear anything but the deafening white noise of silence. He tried to move but every inch of his body was either numb or searing.

He couldn't remember what had happened and why he was like this, and he didn't want to know. Nico was weak, he was never weak, no one could ever see him like this. He had to get up, he had to keep moving, he couldn't stay vulnerable in a strange place overnight, but first he needed to wait until his senses picked up on where he was.

It had felt like hours but his eyesight had returned, though still blurry. In front of him lay a landscape of trees and ferns. . .he was laying down on his side.

Nico tried to get up using his elbows but his ribcage exploded in a heating pain and his head spun. 'What happened?' he tried to recall as his head was becoming less foggy, but nothing popped into his head, and he was still lying on the forest floor, weak.

The child of Hades tried to conjure up enough strength to shadow travel, but he knew it was risky, he couldn't even stand. He focused hard on his energy, but eventually he slumped back. 'I can do it.' he thought to himself. 'I just don't want to right now.'

Time passed and Nico saw the sun set in his peripheral vision. He knew it was dangerous to be out in the woods at night, but he couldn't walk.

It was a little while later when he heard a male voice, though his brain still didn't know who it belonged to. "Nico?" Whoever it was, he sounded worried. "Nico?" Therewere multiple voices, probably a whole team of people looking for him. 'No, they can't see me like this' he thought as he tried to sit up. The pain in his chest screamed, and he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, regretting sitting up.

"Nico!" They called. "Nico, where are you?" Nico didn't want to be awake anymore, he would be embarrassed, ashamed that they would find him like this, whoever 'they' were. He groaned as the voices grew nearer, his senses becoming overloaded. It sounded as if they were screaming his name at the top of their lungs.

The yelling stopped. "Over there," someone said after a few seconds, and the rustle of leaves came, like they were running. Nico shut his eyes, hoping the noise would quiet.

"Nico!" When he opened his eyes he was met with a pair of sea green orbs inches away from his face. He yanked away, but groaned from the strong pains. "What happened?" How was he supposed to answer, he woke up with no memory and no strength. He looked around without moving his head, but his eyes were sore too. There were more people, they were all crowding around him, saying his name. Nico could make out the faces of Percy, Jason, Annabeth and Piper. The noise echoed in his head, he felt dizzy and grabbed the forest floor for support. "Nico?" Percy asked gently. "Are you alright?"

They tried to help him up, but his head spun. He blinked to rebalance himself and eventually fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson :) Hope you enjoy!**

Nico's eyes fluttered open. His eyes, still sore, looked around a completely white room. There were cabinets clinging to the walls and a counter with a sink attached. He tried to retrace the previous day's memories and realized he was most likely in the infirmary at camp. 'Oh gods.' He was numb in some areas, achey in others, and he was really weak.

He groaned softly and his voice was scratchy. He was still dizzy and tried to move, but was interrupted yet again by a stabbing pain.

Seconds turned into minutes and the room was getting brighter, Nico squinted, adjusting to the cruel sudden light. Finally the door creaked open.

Nico wanted to sit up to see who it was, but thought better, since he would most likely injure himself again. "Glad to see you're awake Death Boy." There was only one person with such a musical voice, only one person who you could hear the smile in his tone, only one person who would call him that dispicable name. Will Solace.

Nico groaned, he turned his neck softly so he could see Will in a chair, looking at some papers on a clipboard, brow furrowed as if he was trying to figure something out.

"Will. . ." His voice was hoarse and raw, it hurts to talk. "What am I doing here?"

"You're here because you need to be Death Boy," Nico rolled his eyes, he hated that name. "You were found in the forest, barely breathing, _very _injured. You were asleep for three days straight." Nico's stomach flopped. 'Three whole days?' he thought. "You needed the rest, but you still look pretty beat up. What happened?"

"Will-"

"What happened." He demanded. Nico sighed.

"I don't know." He admitted. Will looked at him, confused. He opened his mouth to say something but Nico beat him to it. "I just woke up, with no memory whatsoever." He recalled. "It was sorta weird." He narrowed his eyes thinking about it. "I still don't know what happened."

"Well that's our mystery Death Boy, judging from your injuries, it looks like a monster got the best of you, but I don't know which one. . .``he thought about it, furrowing his brow. Nico thought he looked cute that way, but would never admit it.

"Well how are you supposed to find out?" Nico asked, trying to act impatient and aggressive, when really he just wanted to sleep.

"Different sorts of tests, seeing what your symptoms are, that sort of thing." Will answered happily. "Whether or not it's poisonous, pain tolerance," He thought about it for a second. "The amnesia helped us narrow it down." He finished listing off ways he could test it, Nico was uneasy. There were a lot of words Will was throwing at him, and Nico didn't know if he could sort them out to make sense, his brain was still foggy and his head still hurt. "So why don't you tell me exactly what you're feeling." Will said.

That caught the black haired boy off guard. "Nothing Solace, I feel fine." Will gave him a look that meant: I know when you're lying. He surrendered. "I'm just tired okay, and my head is still spinning so I really just want to be alone and in quiet for a few minutes?" He requested.

Will looked like he was about to say no, but he got up. "I'll come to check on you every fifteen minutes."

"That's overdoing it." Nico sighed as Will closed the door.

Nico's sleep was flooded with horrors. One vivid nightmare after another. They criss crossed his mind, torturing him from every angle.

In one, his mother, Bianca and him were running from a burning building, he couldn't tell what it was though. The image spun as they ran through the smoke and he was back in Tartarus, cramped. He screamed and thrashed, then he was back at camp. Everyone was surrounding him, coming closer. They all had that hungry look in their eyes, like they were going to devour him. His friends quickly melting away into enemies. "Nico, why do you keep hanging out with us? You know we hate you." "Did you actually think we were friends?" They hummed, Nico stepped back, horrified. Suddenly he felt arms around his shoulders. He quickly thrashed. "Nico." They said. "Nico!" It was more urgent this time. "Nico!"

Nico bolted up, pale, a cold sweat breaking his forehead.

It took him a minute to figure out where he was, and when he did, he sobbed. But Nico was not the only one in the room. Someone still grabbed his shoulders, he turned around to see Will Solace.

The son of Apollo was looking at him, concerned. He pulled Nico back into a hug and Nico turned to sob in his chest. Will whispered sweet nothings into his ear, but Nico couldn't hear over the sound of his cries.

Will pulled away after a while. "A nightmare?" He guessed, handing Nico a glass of water. Nico nodded as he took a sip. "Wanna talk about it?" Nico hesitated. _What was there to talk about? _He thought.

"It was just a nightmare," he pointed out. "Nothing really to talk about." His voice was still hoarse and his head still hurt.

After a few minutes of just sitting there, Will holding Nico gently, Nico trying to calm himself down, the silence broke. "Will?" Will made a sound of acknowledgement. "Did you ever find out what happened?"

Will sighed. "Not yet, we still have to do more tests, but we don't know yet." He sounded sad, like he was already giving up on this. "I have no idea Nico. . ." He was hopeless.

Nico shrugged. "You'll find out sooner or later." Nico smiled at Will, though it hurt his cheeks. Will smiled back, then shifted.

"You should get more sleep." He said, getting up. Nico shook his head. "Nico," Will bent down to grab his hand. "Please, for me?" Nico was about to say something, but Will beat him to the chase. "I know you don't want to, but it'll help you out. . .and me." He added. Nico still didn't want to sleep. "I have an idea." Will sat on the edge of the bed. He explained a lullaby that he sang to people who had trouble sleeping, and it often worked. Nico shrugged reluctantly, and Nico rubbed gentle circles into his back while he hummed.

Nico found himself awake the next morning, suddenly refreshed. He looked around, feeling better. He felt strong enough to stand on his elbows, and when he did, it was only a small soreness. Nico's eyes flashed around the white infirmary room. They darted around the cabinets and counters, and eventually spotted a mop of blond hair.

Nico looked at the chair next to him and was surprised to see Will Solace, slumping in the chair, sleeping. Nico smiled. At least he was getting some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reading! Once again I don't own Percy Jackson and sorry for the short chapter, but I hope you enjoy! **

If Nico had the option to do anything else, he would have taken that option in a heartbeat, but Will Solace was determined that he stayed in the infirmary until they figure out what exactly happened to him.

"I told you Solace, I'm fine, I'm completely healed." Nico argued as the healer was rewrapping his bandages.

"Nico, you haven't been completely healed in a long time, and I don't care how you bribe me, you're never getting out of here until we find out what exactly-" Will was cut off by a piercing scream.

"Will!" Someone yelled. The son of Apollo quickly darted into action, leaving the door open so Nico could see what was wrong. He saw a Hermes kid unconscious on a cot, in a similar condition to what Nico was two days before, at least, what Nico guessed he looked like.

They quickly set him into an empty room and Will must have been gone for an hour. Nico decided he would just get some sleep, but a shadow stood over him as he closed his eyes.

"Chiron?" he said, opening them. The half human, half horse was standing over him. "What are you doing here?"

"Good evening Nico, how are you feeling?"

"I'm better," he said quietly.

"Good, that's good. I came to talk to you and Mister Solace, do you know where he is?" Chiron asked. Nico shook his head. Chiron nodded in an understanding way and clopped out of the room.

"Wait! Chiron!" Nico called after, but the centaur had already disappeared into the bustle of people in the infirmary.

"He said he wanted to talk to us?" Will asked. Nico nodded a confirm for the third time. Will held a puzzled look. "Did he tell you why?" Nico shook his head. "Well where is he now?" The son of Hades shrugged, he was getting tired of explaining to Will what had happened and answering the same three questions.

As if on cue, the centaur entered again. "Hello, Mister Solace, Mister di Angelo." He greeted. Nico looked up at him. "I have a favor to ask."

Nico and Will exchanged looks. "As you know, Nico was the first to be bitten by this creature, and we still do not know what monster it was." Nico knew what was coming, and he knew almost certainly that Will would not allow it. "So, we are asking if you two could search for the monster and capture it and research it before it creates more victims." Nico saw Will's mouth drop in astonishment and disagreement. "I understand if it is too much and you would rather not, but please know that your choice does impact the other campers."

"Chiron, Nico is still healing and it would be dangerous if we-"

"We'll do it." Nico said affirmatively.

Chiron smiled. "Wonderful. Once Nico is healed enough to leave, you can set out together." His smile stayed stained on his face as he left.

Will turned to Nico, eyes flaring with anger. "Congratulations Death Boy, you just signed yourself up for suicide."

"And you're coming down with me Solace."


	4. Chapter 4

A few more days, a few more arguments to Will saying that he was perfectly fine, a few more begs to get out of the infirmary, and finally Will had agreed that he was well enough to begin the quest.

There had been more and more campers waking up with amnesia, seriously injured and weak, but better in the next two days. Five Aphrodite campers, two Hermes kids, two from the Hephestus cabin, and of course, Nico. Will and Nico had been working in the infirmary to find out if there was some sort of pattern the monster was using that could help them, but neither knew what it was.  
"They all start with H except for Aphrodite. . ." Will had said. "And there's ten altogether." They had been stumped and were pressured to do the impossible, find out what this creature was and how to stop it before it sucked all of Camp Half-Blood into an abyss of faded memory and deathly injury.

And the attacks were progressively getting worse.

The most recent victim couldn't remember what happened a week and a half before the bite. She was paralized for three days and couldn't sleep.

People were slowly growing more and more fearful, would this monster erase memories of all half-bloods? When would the monster be full? Could it ever be defeated?

Despite how easy you'd think it would be, it was very hard to get Will finished packing.

Nico was sitting in the Apollo cabin, on Will's bunk, watching him pack. ". . .And we'll need ambrosia and nectar in case we get hurt, and bandages. Oh and we'll need-"

"Solace, you're not going to have room to pack all of this stuff." Will cast him a pout. Nico smiled. The son of Apollo was always trying to convince Nico into the most annoying things, and most times, that particular face worked. If Will wanted anything from Nico and the son of Hades had already refused the first time, that pout would get him to change his mind, but Nico was set on this. There was no changing. "I'm serious. If you think all of that is going to fit into what we have, you're out of your mind."

"And I'm serious about this. The chances of my boyfriend- who is prone to getting injured I remind you, are high. You'll need this stuff Death Boy, I promise you."

"Are you ever going to stop calling me that name?"

"Hm, would you prefer Sunshine? Or-"

"We'll have plenty of time to debate my name when we're walking through the forest Solace." Nico said, giving him a glare.

"You are absolutely right," he paused. Nico expected he was going to nickname him. "Sunshine." Yep.

"Well, since you finally agree with me, we should get moving." Nico hopped up from the bed, but Will grabbed him.

"We're leaving tomorrow Nico, it's already close to sunset and the more nights we're in the forest, the less likely we'll survive." Nico didn't want to admit it, but Will had a good point. He huffed in annoyance and sat next to Will, leaning his head on the blonde's shoulder.

Nico could feel Will smile, but he drifted off on his shoulders.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for a short chapter :) hope you enjoy though, and thanks so much for all the reads and reviews :))**

It took the son of Hades a moment to find out where he was.

When he finally did he jumped up. He looked for Will, who was sleeping not to far away from him on a separate bunk in the Apollo cabin. He walked over, trying not to put too much weight on his feet hoping the ground wouldn't creak for the other campers. "Will," He shook his shoulders lightly. "Will, we have to go, wake up."

Will Solace groaned and his eyes fluttered open. "Nico? It's not even sunrise yet, the harpies are still out patrolling the grounds, we can't go yet."

Nico grinned. "Will, we have to go, and I have a plan that will get us to the forest without the harpies seeing us." Will must have seen the glint in his eye, because he sat up.

"Nico, we are not shadow-traveling to the forest. That's too dangerous. You're still healing from your attack Nico I don't want to start this out on a bad note."

"Oh come on, don't be such a baby Solace, are you scared of a little darkness?"

"No." Will denied weakly. "We are not shadow-traveling. It's too dangerous. We go when the sun rises."

"But-"

"Doctor's orders." Will laid back down and threw the blanket over himself.

A few moments later, the sun rose, and with it, everyone in the Apollo cabin. Nico and Will slipped out after listening to the cabin ramble about being safe and that sort of stuff- Nico didn't really pay attention. They walked towards the forest, completely silent. Nico suspected Will was nervous of the quest. He had told Nico earlier that he hadn't been on a lot of big quests. Nico himself was just quiet.

Soon their feet crunched dead leaves and trees were towering over the pair. They walked in silence before coming to a thick river.

"How do you think we get across." Will asked. It was at least a mile wide, and there really was no rocks to hop across.

"Gee I don't know. Maybe one of us could hide between a tree's shadow and-"

"No." Will said quickly. "Let's find another way."

An hour had passed and Will was still looking for a way across. They had tried countless things, so many that Nico had given up. He sat on a tree stump and pretended to look at ants cross his path. "I think we're out of ways Solace."

"Nico, for the last time, you are not shadow-traveling. It's too dangerous. Do you know what could happen to you?" Will kept rambling on but Nico wasn't paying attention. He had gotten up quietly and was inching closer to Will, who wasn't paying attention. He quickly grabbed the son of Apollo's hand and splashed into a shadow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing and liking, and I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. :) Thank you all so much! **

Nico stumbled and fell, right on top of Will Solace, who was fuming with anger. Nico quickly scrambled off of Will, but barely had enough energy to keep him standing. He was dizzy and spread his arms to steady himself. He couldn't exactly read the look on Will's face, but he could tell that he was upset. Nico winced, expecting the scold as Will got up.

"What were you thinking?" Will said quietly. Nico opened his eyes, confused about how calm the son of Apollo was. He barely had time to answer before- "You could have killed yourself! Do you have any idea what could have happened? Carrying both of us?" He yelled. He quickly ran over to Nico, grabbing his hands. Nico tried to pull away, but Will had a strong hold on Nico. "Your hands are swarming with darkness di Angelo." Will said carefully "I cannot believe you did that. I thought we banned this, remember?" He seemed calmer. "I just don't want you to hurt yourself, this is dangerous."

"I'm fine Will, just dizzy, and tired, other than that, I'm fine." Nico sighed, pulling away. As soon as he had lost contact with the healer, he felt a shiver run down his spine.

"Di Angelo, you just risked your life. I wish I could let you rest-"

"I already said I'm fine Will, besides, I got us to-" Nico looked around. They were in a completely forgien place. It was still a forest yes, but it was colder and darker, the trees were denser and Nico could barely see the sun. ". . .to. . ." He looked around, trying to find where he was. It was strange, Nico thought he envisioned sending them across the stream.

"Nico, where are we?"

"If you could shut up I'd find out and tell you." He snapped. Will's lips spread into a thin line. "Thank you Solace" He said bitterly.

If Nico was honest with himself, he had no idea where he had sent them. They seemed impossibly far from anything. Crows cawed in the trees and Nico shivered. He would absolutely not admit to Will that he didn't know where he was. "We have to get back, and the only way to do that is to-"

"Absolutely not." Will said sternly. "You are not shadow-traveling. It's too dangerous."

"Well how do you suppose we get out of this?" He yelled, on the verge of tears from panicking. He had never really been in this forest and was scared(he wouldn't admit it) of what loomed in the shadows.

Will's face changed from angry to comforting. "Hey," he took a step towards Nico. "Hey it's okay, we'll find a way out of this okay?" Nico was shaking he was so panicked. He hid his face in his hands and turned away from Will, but Will caught him.

The son of Apollo grabbed his arm and led him to a stump. "Just sit down and relax okay? We'll find a way." He reassured as Nico sat, crying.

Nico hated this. He was ashamed of himself, he was supposed to be stronger than this. He didn't want Will to see him like this, but Will was definitely right in front of him.

Nico turned away from Will, angry with himself, but the son of Apollo's hand still rested on his arm. "It's okay, you don't have to keep yourself locked up." When Nico didn't respond, or even look at Will, Will sighed. "We'll get out of here, we'll get back to camp, we'll be safe, you'll have nothing to worry about." Will reassured him.

But Nico was staring at something else. On the muddy ground, being trampled on by dozens of tiny ants, were big, horrifying, human like tracks, but the feet were much larger than a human's. "Will. . ." Nico's voice was shaking slightly. "I think we've found our monster."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for the support on this story, as always, I own nothing but the plot and I hope you enjoy! Please review!**

The hike was long, and the winter-like air didn't help. It was the middle of summer, but both boys were shivering in the thick shade and breeze. They hadn't thought to bring warm clothes, because back at camp it was a perfect summer day.

Nico had been avoiding Will's eye contact for two reasons. One, Will had seen Nico break down, and Nico was embarrassed and ashamed that he had. Two, he needed to make sure he didn't get off the tracks.  
"You know," Will started, Nico tried desperately to distract himself, but he kept listening to Will's calm voice. "You don't have to be ashamed of this." _So that's what this is about, _Nico thought, irritated. Will walked closer to Nico, the child of Hades knew what was coming. Physical contact. "It's okay to be scared at a time like this." Will's hand touched his back, and Nico immediately threw it off of him.

"I know I'm weak okay? Can we just not talk about this?" He snapped.

"You're not weak." Will argued.

"I'm weaker than you! You don't seem to be freaking out. I'm a coward. I get it. Conversation over."

"Nico-"

"Conversation over." Nico said sternly.

Will caught on and gave him space. "Please don't say you're weak." Will said softly. Nico pretended he didn't hear.

For miles they walked in silence, daring each other to talk. They had hit a clear patch of land, and as the sun streamed down on them, Nico was immediately bathed in warmth. He was surprised the sun wasn't close to setting, but he knew he didn't have a lot of time left before night broke out, painting the world in stars.

Will thought this would be the perfect time to interrogate Nico. The child of Hades sighed as Will stepped closer to him. "I know what you're gonna say." Nico said before Will could open his mouth. "But please don't, I'm trying to focus here and the tracks are getting hard to see." Nico risked looking up a smidge and saw Will's hurt expression in his peripheral vision. He sighed. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad I'm just kind of stressed right now and I really don't need you babying me." He added quickly.

"I understand," Will said quietly. "Though I wasn't coming over here to 'baby' you or anything." Nico sighed in annoyance. "I just wanted to know if you were hungry." Nico's cheeks flushed in embarrassment, he quickly looked down to hide it.

"I can't waste time eating, Will." He said. "You're welcome to shuffle through my bag to find anything but I'm not satisfied. I can't eat now."

It was Will's turn to sigh. "Nico." He grabbed his shoulder. Nico wanted to pull away, he wanted to yell at him, he wanted to be mad at the son of Apollo, but when he turned around to those bright blue eyes, he couldn't tear away. "Please just listen to me." Nico was quiet. "I know you're upset and I know you want to find this monster, but you won't be able to function if you don't eat anything. Trust me." With a smile, he added: "I'm a doctor."

Nico turned back to the floor. "I said I'm not hungry." He snarled.

"Nico this isn't healthy, I don't want you to be weakened by lack of nutrition-"

"So you do think I'm weak?" Nico yelled, turning back to Will sharply.

Will stayed calm. "I never said that. I said I didn't want you to-"

"Whatever Solace, I'm not hungry."

It was a few minutes later before Will spoke. "I'm sorry." He said softly.

The sun was setting into the horizon and Will had finally convinced Nico to stop and eat something. They were back under the trees, shivering from the cold air, and Will handed Nico some blueberries that he had found in bushes- he had told Nico many times that they weren't poisonous- and a sandwich that only had ham. They had to save their supplies because they didn't know how long they were going to be out here.

The wind blew cold as the sun set and Nico hopped up. He had finished a quarter of his sandwich and a few blueberries Will had gotten him. "We have to keep moving." He said quickly, grabbing his sword.

"Nico, wait." Will protested. Nico looked back impatiently. "You're not done."

"Yeah I am, I'm not hungry anymore." He snapped.

Will sighed. "Typically I won't let you get off that easy, but I really don't want you to get mad at me." Nico smiled devilishly, which was a rarity, because the son of Hades didn't smile often. "Slow down though, the sun is going to set and we won't be able to see the tracks without flashlights." Will paused. "And we're saving these for emergencies."

"You said yourself Will that you wanted to spend as few nights as possible here." Nico reminded.

"I know, but I think we're in a pretty good area. Why don't we just slow down, get a little bit of rest, at least."

Nico was hesitant but eventually his exhaustion gave in. "Alright fine, but only for a few hours." He said sternly.

Will smiled as they got out their tents and sleeping bags. Three hours later, The son of Apollo was fast asleep, but Nico was still up.

What if he couldn't find the monster and was a failure to everyone at camp? What if everyone hated him, _more _than they already did? What if they blamed him?

One question sunk into Nico's head, scribbled in permanent ink. _What if the monster found them first? _

As if an answer to his question, a low growl hummed just outside of the tent.

**I'm on a role with these cliffhangers ;) I made a longer chapter for you guys today, let me know if you like longer, less fequent chapters or shorter, more frequent chapters. Also I'm thinking about writing another Solangelo story but I have no idea's for it's plot, let me know if you have a request, thank you! :)**


End file.
